El camino
by Kaya16
Summary: Detallo tu día a día como si fuera mío propio, y sufro por eso. Te miro pero ya no te reconozco... Gabrielle, ¿acaso hay alguna forma de salvarte? XenaxGabrielle.
1. Culpa

Fuck it. Estoy pasando un momento de mierda en la vida y no se me ocurrió una mejor idea que plasmar la frustración con un fic dramático, y esta pareja es la ideal para hacerlo. Pero conociéndome, al menos voy a tratar de que sea lo más pasable posible, con el romance siempre presente, obvio. No soy muy buena haciendo relatos solo inmersos de dolor.

Creo que va a ser un three-shot o algo así. Todavía no estoy segura.

Solo me queda decir que: **estos majestuosos personajes no me pertenecen.**

¡Ahora sí! ¡A sufrir! digo, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **El camino**

 **Culpa**

Eres toda una guerrera, Gabrielle, y me siento tanto orgullosa como responsable y culpable de eso. A pesar de que pasas tu vida transitando el camino que gracias a ti yo pude empezar, el brillo en tus ojos ha desaparecido. Estos ahora son fríos; oscuros, calculadores... Están nublados por la indiferencia.

Varias cicatrices marcan tu cuerpo, y éstas te hacen recordar todo el tiempo el sendero que decidiste tomar.

Tus músculos ahora no tienen nada que envidiarle a los míos, ya que se encuentran más firmes y fuertes que nunca. Tus habilidades... Ja, si pudiera tener un enfrentamiento contigo, me derrotarías en menos de un minuto. Aprendes extremadamente rápido, tanto... que asusta.

Has perfeccionado el chakram de maneras que yo nunca hubiese sido capaz. Desarrollaste tu propio estilo. Sin embargo, éste ahora se encuentra repleto de sangre, mucho más de lo que yo misma lo manché en el pasado. Y aunque luches por el bien no puedes mentirte a ti misma. En estos tres años que pasaron luego de mi muerte te has convertido en una asesina. En un antihéroe que lucha contra la maldad, que juzga y hace de verdugo al mismo tiempo.

Te arrepientes cada día, puedo leer lo que piensas, pero aún así decides seguir por ese sendero... Por ese sangriento sendero que elegiste.

Es todo lo que tienes.

Dejaste de escribir. Los pergaminos quedaron olvidados en mi tumba, en Amphipolis, al igual que tu corazón y tu brillante luz.

Ya no lloras. Parece una buena noticia, pero no lo es..., porque tus sentimientos se endurecieron tanto que has perdido la compasión.

"Vete si no quieres morir."

Es todo lo que te escucho decir día tras día antes de sacar tus sais y clavarlos cruelmente en el enemigo, que hizo caso omiso a tu amenaza.

No soy quién para juzgarte, antes era yo la fuerza bruta y tú mi sabiduría. El problema aquí es que los roles han cambiado y no hay quién te brinde esa sabiduría que yo tanto necesite y pude encontrar en ti. Nadie te ayuda a reflexionar sobre tus actos... Nadie. Rechazas a cada persona que se acerca para seguirte, tal como tú me seguiste a mí.

Lo único que no ha cambiado son tus sentimientos por mí. Los escucho y siento cada día. Percibo tu anhelo de verme aunque sea en una forma espiritual, y eso me desarma poco a poco con una agridulce sensación de fondo, convirtiéndome en un mar de lamento.

Me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño a ti.

Pero con coraje, levantas la cabeza y sigues adelante casi de forma automática. Acción que si el caso hubiese sido inverso y yo me encontrara viva y tú muerta, jamás podría hacer.

Eres fuerte, demasiado, y esa misma fortaleza te está sobrepasando; agotando, destruyendo.

No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar a tu lado. Cuidarte, protegerte, quererte... Quererte de la forma que nunca me animé a hacer. Hoy lo sé, ya que estoy muerta, y ahora veo la verdad con claridad.

Tú me amas de la misma manera que yo te amo a ti.

Pensar que perdimos tanto tiempo sin decírnoslo me provoca una congoja inexplicable. Para ser un mero espíritu me resulta extraño aún sentir estas emociones que me agobian. Pensé que todo se esfumaría al morir, pero veo que mi tortura no ha logrado escapar siquiera de la muerte misma.

Desvío un poco la vista y ahí estás de nuevo en una ardua batalla. Todo lo utilizas a tu favor, como bien te enseñé. Escuchas cada sonido en el aire, anticipándote al enemigo. Clavas tu espada en él, observas con una fría expresión como cae lentamente, y luego la sacudes para quitar de tu arma aquel pecado que la va oxidando poco a poco.

Quieres llorar pero no puedes. Las lágrimas se secaron en tu interior hace tiempo. En consecuencia, das media vuelta, subes a tu caballo y continúas el camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al menos la villa que protegiste te está agradecida.

¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de tu hermosa alma que se va marchitando cada día más por tus acciones?

Gabrielle..., si hubiera sabido que nuestra separación terminaría en convertirte en lo que menos deseabas ser, jamás me hubiese ido. Jamás me hubiera dejado llevar por los pecados que cargaba. Nunca pensé que te ocurriría esto... De verdad que no. Creo... que te puse en un pedestal olvidando por completo que solo eras una persona y no una diosa, y tal como yo, pecabas, pecaste y sigues pecando. Estaba tan empecinada en saciar mi culpa, en redimirme, que te dejé en segundo lugar. Y debe ser por esa misma razón que sigo en un limbo interminable.

No estoy ni en el paraíso ni en el infierno. Me encuentro en un indescifrable lugar que se siente peor que el infierno, ya que me permite detallar día tras día el peor error que cometí en mi vida: dejarte.

 _Los que se marchan están en paz... los que se quedan son los que sufren._

Me dijiste eso una vez, y aunque me costó creerlo al principio, ahora puedo ver con claridad que tenías razón. Porque comparada contigo yo gozo de un cierto alivio en mi alma que nunca sentí estando viva en su totalidad, excepto... cuando me encontraba a tu lado.

Debí haber notado eso. Debí haber atesorado más eso.

Estás sufriendo, pero no muestras indicios de ello. Tu seria expresión no muta. Con cada estocada de la espada desahogas el dolor, imprimiendo en la piel de tu adversario los gritos agonizantes que no puedes sonorizar.

Temo por tu camino y egoístamente por tu reencarnación. Ambas ya teníamos el destino marcado. Se supone que vamos a encontrarnos en un futuro..., esa era mi esperanza. Pero si sigues así no creo que renazcas como alguien honorable, a pesar de tus buenas acciones. Estas demasiado perdida.

Es probable que nuestros destinos se separen... y no quiero eso. Lo que siempre he deseado es estar a tu lado, no quiero perderte. Ya te perdí en una vida, no puedo permitirme el perderte en otra.

Debes despertar, Gabrielle..., y no sé qué hacer para hacértelo entender. Poco puedo hacer realmente. Estoy muerta... Estoy del otro lado de la vida, solo puedo contemplarte y rezar por ti..., solo eso.

Cierras los ojos con pesadumbre. Otro día que se acaba, otra noche que llega, pero nada de eso tiene significado para ti. La vida ha dejado de tenerlo... para ti.

Porque tú quieres estar...

—Muerta.

Terminas mi pensamiento con tus labios, lo cual solo provoca que mis reprimidas lágrimas emanen.

Has perdido la capacidad de sonreír, de disfrutar de la vida. De agradecer cada pequeña existencia y molécula en ella como antes hacías; como bien me enseñaste. En serio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste? Y no me refiero a esa sonrisa maliciosa (muy parecida a la mía) que dibujas a veces cuando un enemigo avanza hacia ti.

Te revuelves incómoda sobre la manta. Algo definitivamente perturba a tus sueños, y eso sí es algo que no puedo saber. Pero intuyo que, como me pasó a mí, la culpa te invade dentro de estos, transformando tu descanso en una pesadilla eterna.

Me genera tanto dolor verte así. Eres lo que más me importa en el mundo... Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, solo quiero que seas feliz. No obstante, la felicidad que deseo para ti parece evitarte.

De repente, abres los ojos de golpe y te incorporas, desenfundando tus sais en el acto, apuntándolos hacia adelante. El sudor se resbala por tu frente. Estás agitada, como si hubieses tenido una larga batalla con Morfeo. De a poco recuperas el aliento, y observo, como todas las noches, la misma rutina que te agobia. Tiras las armas al suelo, impotente, y te cubres el rostro con la mano, ahogando un grito.

Un grito que internamente puedo oír.

Como si te pesara el cuerpo, con una importante lentitud te levantas y diriges los pasos hacia un lago cercano. Desde lo alto contemplas tu reflejo en él unos segundos, encontrándote con unos fríos ojos que te miran sin emoción; inexpresivos, sin sentimiento alguno.

Eres el idéntico reflejo de mi pasado. La única diferencia es que el mal aún no te ha poseído, ya que no eres egoísta como lo fui yo.

Negando con la cabeza, mojas tu cara y te la refriegas con impaciencia, como si esa acción pudiera devolverte a la normalidad. No puedes flaquear, piensas, tienes un deber... Un pesado deber que yo sin darme cuenta dejé en tus manos.

Vuelves a tu campamento y te sientas frente a la fogata. Hoy tampoco podrás dormir.

Mis ojos descienden desconsolados al notar como del suelo agarras esa katana que todos los días te recuerda mi despedida. Me pregunto si quisiste conservarla solo para sentirme cerca, sabiendo que eso únicamente incrementaría tu dolor.

Con ambas manos la pones frente a ti y la desenfundas por la mitad; puedes ver de nuevo tu reflejo en su filo. Un reflejo que no dice nada, que no cuenta para nada esas mágicas historias que llevas dentro de tu corazón.

Frunciendo el ceño, la devuelves a su funda. Pero un minúsculo y no bienvenido sonido, que obviamente llegaste a escuchar, provoca que te aferres a ella con más fuerza. Conservas la calma y no te das vuelta. Sabes que el enemigo podría aprovecharse de ello. Sí, por supuesto que es un enemigo, porque ya no tienes a nadie a quién llamar amigo. Quién sabe porqué quieren matarte. Eso... ya no te interesa.

 _Cualquier persona que se cruce en mi camino y no sea pacifista debe morir._

Eso leí en tu mente. Lo pensaste de una forma tan fría, tan despiadada..., que solo me recordó a mi antiguo yo. Y con eso en mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en que he destruido tu vida, a tu inocente corazón. Nunca debí permitirte que me acompañaras en el camino de mi redención. Si hubiese sabido que te ibas a convertir en mi fiel sombra, nunca te hubiera llevado conmigo.

Escuchas los leves sonidos que hacen sus desconocidos pies sobre la tierra, apacible.

 _Otra vez..._

Piensas, entrecerrando los ojos con resignación.

Sí, otra vez tratan de matarte. Parece que te ganaste una importante reputación mi querida amiga.

El casi insonoro ruido de una rama quebrada llega a tus oídos. Y esa fue pauta suficiente para que tus pupilas se ampliaran, desenfundes tu espada velozmente y gires el cuerpo, decidida a cortar la cabeza de esa persona sin siquiera haberla visto antes.

Duda un poco, por favor... ¡Duda un poco antes de matarlo!

Escucho a lo lejos tu alarido de gloria, mientras para tu asombro, visualizas como el hombre logra esquivar la estocada. Algo sorprendida, una complaciente sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en tus labios. Por fin has encontrado un verdadero enfrentamiento que te hará canalizar toda tu tristeza e ira contenida.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntas con una voz más grave de lo que recordaba.

—Alguien que está por morir no necesita saber mi nombre. —Colocó la espada en su hombro, confiado—. Solo puedo decirte que tu cabeza vale mucho, por ende, la tomaré.

Una máscara cubría su semblante, imposibilitándote verlo, lo cual era esencial para ti, ya que habías aprendido a leer las emociones del contrincante y tal cosa jugaba a tu favor. Pero no parecías preocupada por ello, es más..., te divertía la idea de que fuera difícil encargarte de él.

Con una tenue malicia adornándote sonríes de lado, volviendo a enfundar la espada ágilmente. Te estabas preparando para destrozarlo de un solo golpe. Y lamentablemente sé que disfrutabas de aquel peligroso escenario.

—Me alegra que mi popularidad se haya expandido tanto... —Te burlas a pesar de tal situación.

Mi alma se hunde ante el miedo de que puedas fallar. Ese fue mi gran error siempre, no tener fe en ti. Y veo que no he aprendido de él. Tengo miedo de que mueras.

Eres la mejor guerrera que conocí. Aprendes rápido, posees todas las condiciones para ganarle, pero también tienes un pequeño defecto que puede ser fatal, y ese es... el descontrol de tus emociones. Te has mantenido tan firme y tan fría este último tiempo que eso solo conllevó a que una cólera gigantesca creciese en ti. Si no la controlas te matarán.

Un guerrero no debe demostrar sentimiento alguno al pelear, ni siquiera el odio. Esa es la clave de una victoria segura, incluso cuando te encuentras en desventaja. Eres consciente de ello, lo puedo leer en tu mente, pero no te importa. De alguna forma..., te da igual si ese misterioso criminal te derrota. Solo quieres canalizar aquella pesada energía que te consume.

La lucha se ha convertido en tu droga, tal como fue la mía en el pasado.

Mis lágrimas ya no pueden más y vuelven a resbalarse por mis mejillas con una intensidad desmedida. Cubro mis labios, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar el potente sollozo que desea escapar. No consigo mucho. Por mi culpa te has convertido en lo que menos deseaba para ti... Es todo mi maldita culpa.

Tus pasos desprendiéndose del suelo con rapidez generan que mi vista se centre de nuevo en ti.

El joven esquiva esa patada giratoria que le regalaste con habilidad, saltando hacia atrás en una ágil acrobacia. Tu serio semblante no se inmuta a pesar de esa gran muestra de poder. Lo sigues cual halcón con la visión mientras comienzas a desenfundar lentamente la espada, dejándola por la mitad. Tu mente calcula de una inteligente forma lo que sería su próximo movimiento y acierta. En eso debo admitir que me superaste por completo. Tu inteligencia no tiene fin, tus estrategias no podrían ser más precisas.

Él rebota con los pies sobre el tronco de un árbol y ahora lo tienes sobre tu cabeza, amenazándote con su filo. Con solo esa imagen sabes que la victoria será tuya. Apresuradamente cambias de dirección el ataque, aún dejando medio desnuda tu arma. Escucho como tu katana empieza a deslizarse deseando ser liberada.

Flexionas las rodillas, sujetando con fuerza la vaina, y levantas la cabeza directo a él, para luego pegar un increíble salto y desenvainar la espada con toda la energía contenida en ti. La deslizas como si de una danza se tratase, como si fuera parte de tu cuerpo. El enmascarado hombre te imita y dirige el arma contra ti de la misma forma mientras cae en picada a causa de la gravedad.

—Muy lento... —murmuras, abriendo los ojos de una manera que hasta a mi me asustó.

El filo de ambas chocan y luego de unos críticos segundos en los que la fricción fue protagonista, destruyes la suya en el acto, cortándola por la mitad. Pudiste haberte detenido en ese mismo instante si la misericordia todavía fuera parte de ti, pero no lo hiciste, continuaste el recorrido impulsándola y acompañándola con un alarido que escondía lamento, hasta cortar en dos a ese guerrero.

Pude sentir como tú percibías su piel despedazarse con lentitud. Pude sentir como disfrutabas de ello, como tu mente se nublaba y ahora solo ese momento importaba.

Aterrizaste y ambas partes de lo que quedaba de él se derrumbaron a tus costados. La lluvia de sangre no tardó en aparecer, bañándote de ella. Elevaste el rostro con la mirada vacía, permitiéndote mojar por aquel rojizo líquido.

Te observé, helada. Esa no podía ser mi Gabrielle. No podía...

Cerraste los ojos, bajando la espada, mientras el diluvio terminaba. Tu agarre perdió fuerza y ésta cayó a tus pies haciendo un seco ruido. La miraste con odio, con rencor..., como si esa katana fuese la culpable de tu fatídico destino.

Luego de estar unos minutos embelesada en la nada misma, ladeaste un poco la cabeza y contemplaste el cuerpo desmembrado de aquel desconocido sin siquiera pestañar.

Nada. Nada aparecía en tu mente. Siquiera un pequeño sentimiento de culpa. Todo lo que podía vislumbrar en ella era una oscuridad inmedible.

—Es tu culpa. —susurraste elevando una triste comisura.

En otro momento incluso lo hubieses enterrado a pesar de ser tu enemigo. Pero esa ya no eras tú... ¿verdad?

Tu mirada se clavó en el suelo mientras con los dedos te rozabas el cuello, notando como se encontraba húmedo por aquella sangre ajena.

Asqueada, te dirigiste de nuevo al lago.

Ahora toda mi atención se centró en tus manos quitando tu ropa con pesadez. La tiraste al suelo con desprecio, quedando completamente desnuda. Entrecerré los párpados al detallar cada hermosa parte de tu cuerpo. Si supieras... que en vida hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se notara mi lujuriosa mirada cada vez que te cambiabas frente a mí. Veo que lo logré, ya que nunca sospechaste de mis desenfrenadas emociones ¿cierto?

Te adentraste en el agua, y esta de inmediato se tiñó de un carmesí color. Color que no te pertenecía.

Comenzaste a lavarte histéricamente.

—El olor a sangre no se va... —dijiste, frotando las manos contra tu cuerpo con desesperación, dañándote en el acto.

No..., te equivocas, sí se va. De tu piel al menos. Pero tu ser siempre recordará aquella fragancia a muerte. Esa es la consecuencia de haber elegido el camino del guerrero.

Pero Gabrielle... ese era mi camino, ¡no el tuyo!

Otra mañana llega, y para mi sorpresa tienes una visita inoportuna. Una visita que provocó que mi garganta se secara.

Unos ojos cuyos colores son idénticos a los míos te observaban absolutamente afligidos. De inmediato piensas en mí. No puedes evitarlo.

—Eva... —susurras el nombre de mi hija, sentándote en la manta— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tratas de sonreírle, pero ni eso te sale. Creo... que te causa dolor ver en su rostro el parecido conmigo.

Mi hija se agacha y te mira con compasión, para luego rozar tu mejilla con sus delicados dedos.

—Estoy preocupada por ti. —dice. Alzas una ceja debido a sus palabras.

—No tienes que estarlo, estoy perfectamente bien.

—¿Es eso cierto? He escuchado unos rumores nada amigables sobre ti.

Obviando su cuestión y sintiéndote algo enojada, comienzas a incorporarte y te alejas unos considerables pasos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué con eso?

—Gabrielle... —Se acerca a ti— ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? No pareces ser la misma desde que mi mamá...

—¡No lo digas! —La señalas, perturbada—. No... lo digas.

Noto la sorpresa en Eva por tu insólito comportamiento. Pero con la frente en alto, decide seguir.

—Si yo pude aceptarlo, tú también puedes.

Mi amiga sonríe de soslayo. Por supuesto, con sarcasmo.

—¿Aceptarlo? No hay nada que aceptar, Eva.

La silenció con esa respuesta. Sin embargo, era mi hija con quién estaba tratando. Darse por vencida no estaba en su sangre.

—Gabrielle... eres muy importante para mí, por eso no quiero que tú...

—¿Que yo qué...? —la interrumpe, acercándose a ella de una amenazadora manera. Mis pupilas se dilatan debido al terror que comienzo a sentir.

En tu estado actual eres capaz de herir hasta a mi preciada hija, y eso... no sé si sería capaz de perdonártelo.

Eva retrocede unos pasos al sentir tus firmes manos sobre sus hombros. Tu rostro se aproximaba cada vez más, intimidándola con aquella fría mirada que ahora te destacaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más me impactó no fue tu acción, sino la reacción de mi hija. ¿Es eso un sonrojo en sus mejillas? No puede ser... ¿Es esto lo que estoy pensando? ¡¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes?!

—T-Tía, por favor... —titubeó, apartándola un poco con las manos.

—¿Tía? —repitió, riendo por lo bajo— ¿Acaso todavía me ves como un miembro de tu familia?

—Por supuesto. —Desvió la vista, aún intentando alejarla— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Tú has hecho tanto por mí...

Gabrielle se quedó muda, detallando su rostro. Sé porqué lo hacía, para mi desgracia.

—Te pareces tanto a ella... —musitó con la mirada perdida, llevando los dedos a su pálida mejilla. Comenzó a acariciarla, provocando que Eva regresara la visión con un rubor más intenso que el anterior. Estrechó la mirada en los hipnotizados ojos de Gabrielle y me odió. Realmente me odió por lo que vio en ellos.

—Olvídate de eso, ¡yo no soy ella! —Atajó su muñeca con fuerza— ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de compararme con mi madre?!

Le dolía... Le pesaba que la asociase conmigo, y era obvio el porqué. Mis ojos se entrecerraron al deducir los sentimientos de mi hija por mi querida amiga. Estos crecieron considerablemente luego de mi partida, ahora lo veía con claridad.

De tal madre, tal hija. Ambas... nos enamoramos de la misma persona.

Gabrielle la miró con un grado de arrepentimiento.

—Eva, lo siento. —dijo, abandonando lentamente su mejilla. No obstante, mi hija sujetó su mano con determinación y la devolvió a su lugar.

—Si tanto lo sientes, demuéstralo. —Arrugó la frente, sonrojada—. Quédate conmigo, olvídala. De otra forma no podrás avanzar.

Gabrielle bajó la visión y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Gabrielle... —Arqueó las cejas de un angustiante modo y sujetó su rostro—. Por favor.

Abrí los ojos de par en par al contemplar cómo esta vez era mi pequeña quien comenzaba a acortar la distancia. No podía creerlo, y menos creíble eran los revoltosos celos contra mi propia sangre que empezaban a surgir en mí ser.

—Quiero ayudarte —murmuró cerca de sus apetitosos labios—. Déjame hacerlo... Aunque sea un reemplazo, aunque no sea certero...

Juré notar un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la amazona, pero no eran debido a Eva... sino debido a mí. Seguía recordándome. Y eso me generó una enfermiza mezcla de alivio y dolor.

 _Xena..._

Me nombró en sus pensamientos, y pude sentir su abatimiento, su inmensa agonía..., pero también su desesperanza. Ella no era capaz de enamorarse de nadie más que de mí. Aunque quisiera, aunque tratara... no podía.

No podía olvidarme ni quería.

Sorprendiéndonos a ambas, interpuso la mano entre sus labios, impidiendo que concretase su acción.

—No, Eva.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió con sinceridad, sin embargo, también había un dejo de nostalgia en su gesto. Eva, avergonzada, bajó la mirada al ser rechazada. Gabrielle sujetó su mentón y lo elevó, penetrando su esmeralda brillo en ella.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —cuestionó en un tímido murmullo—. Seguro te incomodé. Yo no quería...

—No lo hiciste. —Cerró los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa que la encandilaba tanto como a mí—. Gracias a ti he vuelto a sentirme un poco más viva. Así que... muchas gracias Eva.

Ella negó con la cabeza, obstinada. No querías dejarla ir.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Únete a los seguidores de Eli. —dijo, intentando cambiar la romántica pero fallida atmósfera que generó. Gabrielle entreabrió los labios, algo sorprendida, para luego imitarla y negar con el rostro.

—Ese no es mi camino.

—Tampoco es el de la sangre, Gabrielle.

—Lo sé..., pero es todo lo he podido hacer para proteger a las personas. Ya no sé cómo... —Su voz se entrecortó, y eso solo logró aliviar un poco mi alma.

Finalmente estaba a punto de llorar. Lo podía sentir. Su pecho oprimiéndose con dolor, su garganta endurecida...

—Tía...

Pero se contuvo, y ese alivio que me había invadido se desvaneció en un segundo.

Dibujó una lamentable sonrisa y llevó las manos hacia el ruborizado rostro de mi hija, alertándome. Eva no tardó en estremecerse.

—Vete, Eva. Y ya no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. —susurró, chocando su aliento con el suyo, para acto seguido inclinarse y regalarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Eva pestañeó sin poder creer su acto. Entumecida y con un peligroso pensamiento viajando por su mente, uno que le informaba que aquel beso era una despedida, por fin presionó los labios contra los suyos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si hubiese estado esperando ese contacto por mucho tiempo. Y guiada por él y miles de intensas emociones que la asaltaban, entreabrió la boca y asomó la lengua, deseosa por sentirla más.

Cerré los puños al observar aquella romántica escena. Mierda..., de verdad no quería ver eso. Pero para mí respiro, la amazona se separó antes de que Eva llevase el aprecio a un nivel mayor.

—Un regalo de despedida. —murmuró, acariciando su cabeza maternalmente. Eva se achicó en el lugar con el desconcierto tatuado en su rostro.

—G-Gabrielle...

Sin siquiera contestarle se dio media vuelta, no sin antes brindarle una última sonrisa.

—Cuídate mucho, Eva. —dijo, y encaminó los pasos hacia el bosque hasta que su figura se desvaneció entre la arboleda.

Eva quedó paralizada en el lugar, rozándose los labios con las yemas. No era capaz de seguirla, era consciente de ello. Pero lo que más le dolía no era ese hecho, sino que tenía el presentimiento de que jamás la volvería a ver.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas, taparse la cara y comenzar a sollozar en el sitio. La sentía lejos, realmente lejos. Al igual que yo.

 _Sí..., tal como yo._

* * *

Primer capítulo entregado de este... ¿three-shot? Quizás. No sé bien qué va a salir de todo esto, pero largo no va a ser. Más allá del melodrama, voy a tratar de que el final al menos sea algo bonito y romántico.

Sí, sé que tengo que terminar otro fic de Xena. Me trabé mal con ese, ¡pero ya estoy escribiendo el final! Aunque seguro que para esta instancia nadie recuerda su existencia jajaja

¡Gracias por leer! (si es que lo leen) Y los leo en el próximo.


	2. Sinfonía

Ok, tardé siglos, pero acá está el segundo capítulo. Parece que solo puedo escribir esta historia cuando estoy triste o me pasa alguna cagada en la vida. Sep, confirmado que es así.

Perdón por la tardanza, y espero que les guste el capitulo! Posiblemente el próximo va a ser el último.

* * *

 **Sinfonía**

Mi mente era una nebulosa. Apenas podía procesar todo lo que con detalles pude ver. Eva enamorada de Gabrielle, esta última rechazándola... ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo mi partida alteró tanto las cosas? No lo vi venir, de verdad que no. No pensé que mi muerte desligaría tanto nuestros destinos.

Todavía en mi oscuro limbo observaba a través de una transparente nube la vida de Gabrielle. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con mi hija. Tenía miedo. Últimamente sus pensamientos dejaban mucho que desear. Su idea sobre la vida, lo que quedaba de su ideal... se estaba desvaneciendo.

Como si mi recuerdo la incentivara, sus pasos se detuvieron en Egipto, ese último lugar que nombré. Ese sitio a donde deseaba ir con ella y empezar una nueva vida. Nunca pude llegar a decírselo, pero quería hacer ese viaje para confesarle mis sentimientos. Para encararla finalmente.

No pude hacerlo..., no llegué a hacerlo.

Sus pies ascendían con cierta pesadez por una alta montaña en medio del desierto. No sabía a donde quería llegar ni qué quería ver desde ahí. Su mente divagaba en extrañas cosas sin sentido, imposibilitándome el descifrarla. Era como si lo hiciera apropósito para que no pudiera leerla.

Mis incertidumbres fueron detenidas al ver a varios bandidos que comenzaban a acercarse a ella con sigilo. Gabrielle detuvo los pasos. Por supuesto, ella ya sabía que la esperaban.

Atajó la katana en su cintura bufando pesadamente.

—Sé que están ahí. —Reforzó el agarre en la vaina—. Si no quieren morir de una dolorosa manera, retírense.

Aquellos hombres, un tanto atemorizados por tu amenaza y fría tonada, decidieron aparecer. Intercalaste la vista en los cuatro bandidos sin expresión alguna.

—¿Caza recompensas? —inquiriste sin mutar tu neutro semblante.

—Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti, discípula de Xena. —La señaló con la espada uno de los bandidos, cubierto por una negra y gastada armadura.

Al oír mi nombre algo en tu interior se alteró, opacando tu nata capacidad para razonar. Apretaste las mandíbulas con fuerza mientras tu mano temblaba sobre la vaina.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes para nombrarla? —dijiste en un grave murmullo. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, confundidos por tu pregunta—. Quiénes son ustedes... ¡para desafiarme!

Tu ira se descabelló al igual que tus pies, que se despegaron de la arena para dirigirse hacia ellos, apresurados, veloces. Inhumanamente veloces. La mirada que tenías me impactó. La cólera escapaba de tus ojos.

Al sentir el inminente peligro, los bandidos levantaron sus espadas a la defensiva, pero poco sirvió. En medio de la corrida detallaste al primer obstáculo que se encontraba frente a ti y de una ágil manera desenvainaste la espada. No llegó a atajar tu ataque. No llegó a sentir nada.

Su decapitada cabeza ahora se encontraba rodando por el aire hasta aterrizar en tus pies, que derraparon sobre la arena hasta detenerse. La miraste sin expresión alguna y la pateaste, para luego sacudir la espada, esparciendo la sangre ajena a tu alrededor.

—¿Quieren más? —Los provocaste, colocando el arma en tu hombro de un arrogante modo. Los dos bandidos restantes cerraron los puños, enfadados.

—¡Puta, morirás! —Llegaste a oír. Poco te afectó.

 _Enemigo, enemigo, enemigo._

Ese era tu único pensamiento. Y esa era tu única excusa para aniquilarlos de una cruel manera. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal... Algo estaba perturbando tu consciencia, lo podía sentir. Y como si te negaras a dejarla salir, te aferraste más a la idea de arrasarlos.

Un hombre saltó contra ti con la espada en alto. Lo interceptaste chocando el arma contra la suya, creando chispas en el acto. El forcejeo estaba durando demasiado para tu gusto. Arrugaste la frente, perdiendo la paciencia, y atajaste la punta de su espada con los dedos para poder liberar la tuya. El bandido abrió los ojos, entre aterrorizado y sorprendido.

—Muere.

En un rápido movimiento giraste tu espada hacia el lado contrario y la deslizaste sobre su cuello de izquierda a derecha, provocando que la sangre escapara de él, acompañado de un horrorizado alarido. Indiferente, espiaste de reojo como la piel de su cuello lentamente se desprendía hasta dejar su cabeza pendida de un solo hilo. Sonreíste y terminaste de danzar la espada. Otra cabeza en tus pies.

Los otros dos maleantes que quedaban, tiritando, como última opción decidieron atacarte en grupo. Uno a tu izquierda, otro a tu derecha. Intercalaste la vista entre ambos sabiendo bien lo que tenías que hacer.

 _Deja que se ataquen entre ellos..._

Aparecieron mis propias palabras en tu mente, y no pude sentirme más culpable por eso.

Las espadas se dirigieron hacia ambos lados de tu cuerpo. Astutamente te agachaste, provocando que se atravesaran entre sí. Eso era una muerte segura.

Sonreíste de lado, arrogante.

—Imbéciles.

Pero la tortura no terminó ahí. No te sentías complacida.

Casi en cámara lenta vislumbré como alzabas tu espada, reflejando el poderoso brillo del sol en la punta, y la dirigías con velocidad hacia el cuello del hombre a tu derecha, para luego derivarla a la izquierda. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, incluso para mis fugases ojos. Ambas cabezas volaron a tus costados. La sangre empezó a salpicarte. Sin ganas de mancharte, danzaste la espada rápidamente de un lado a otro como si fuera una contigo, y atrapaste con el filo ese carmesí color.

—Realmente... imbéciles. —musitaste sacudiendo tu pecadora arma y devolviéndola a la vaina. Suspiraste y seguiste tu camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero todo estaba ocurriendo, en especial en tu alma. Podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Tu corazón se apretaba con dolor; el pasado te invadía, el presente te castigaba, la agonía no te dejaba respirar con tranquilidad.

Te llevaste la mano al pecho y arrugaste la ropa con la respiración entrecortada.

—M-Mierda...

 _Lo siento, lo siento... ¡Lo siento!_

Gritaste en tus pensamientos y apretaste los párpados mientras ahogabas un quejido, tal como si te hubiesen clavado una espada en el pecho. Y como si así fuese, caíste de rodillas y te cubriste el rostro, temblando.

Sobresaltada, me incliné hacia adelante al verte.

—¡MIERDA! —exclamaste, descubriéndote y llevando el puño hacia atrás. Comenzaste a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, histérica.

 _Gabrielle..._

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! — Esta vez fue tu frente la que terminó estampándose de una furiosa manera, pero eso no me sorprendió tanto como lo que vino después. Finalmente mis rezos dieron fruto. Unas dolorosas lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por tus mejillas. Refregaste la frente contra la arena, sollozando—. Por qué... ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?

Levantaste la cabeza y, para sumar a mi sorpresa, gritaste. Gritaste todo tu dolor reprimido con tanta fuerza que estoy casi segura que todo Egipto te oyó.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lamento todo! —Tu voz se desgarró, al igual que tus dedos sobre el suelo— ¡Perdónenme!

Mi mandíbula se desencajó. Era todo, tocaste fondo. Estabas pidiendo perdón a todas las personas que mataste. No podías más. No podías más con esa bipolaridad que te dominaba, con la vida que llevabas, con la que te obligaste a llevar. Tú no querías terminar así, estoy segura que nunca quisiste lastimar a nadie. Solo querías vivir en paz, pero ya no sabías lo que era eso... ¡Ya no sabías lo que era nada!

Bajaste el rostro mientras soltabas pequeños quejidos y te abrazabas el cuerpo. Los espasmos inundaban tu espalda sin darte descanso debido al llanto. Verte así... tan desarmada me estaba destrozando.

Con esfuerzo volviste a levantar la cabeza y te aferraste el pecho tratando de calmar esas precipitadas sacudidas que te irrumpían más que solo el cuerpo, también el espíritu.

 _Ponte de pie, vamos._

Te diste fuerzas para levantarte, pero costaba demasiado. Tu cuerpo estaba perdiendo energía llevado por la amargura y la desesperación que te atacaba la psiquis. Te cubriste el rostro, agitada, como si en la oscuridad te sintieras mejor. Poco a poco tu aire fue apaciguándose, pero tu corazón muy lejos estaba de tranquilizarse.

Asomaste tus hermosos ojos por encima de la mano y colocaste un pie en la arena.

 _Ya falta poco. Camina, ¡camina!_

Proseguiste, colocando el otro pie en el suelo. Yo, por mi parte, estaba cada vez más asustada por tu actitud.

—Es todo —balbuceaste dibujando una agotada sonrisa y finalmente levantándote. Retomaste los pasos hacia adelante—. Es... todo.

 _Gabrielle..._

Tus pies seguían ascendiendo, arrastrándose ya de una desganada forma. En el camino ibas a abandonando todas las armas que te protegían, intensificando mi pavor y mis ideas. Más aún cuando abandonaste el Chakram.

Y allí estaba ella, finalmente en la cima de ese acantilado que quería alcanzar, en la única parte no desértica de Egipto. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y sus cabellos revoloteaban con un aire de nostalgia, provocando que su imagen se volviese aún más hermosa.

Mi pecho, a pesar de estar muerta, palpitaba con fuerza y terror ante lo que leía en su mente. No podía ser cierto... ¡No era cierto lo que deseaba hacer!

Sus parpados decayeron unos segundos, pensativos. Volvió a elevarlos y reveló un brillo en sus ojos que juré no volver a presenciar.

—Xena, yo... no he podido ser lo suficientemente fuerte. —habló como si me tuviera enfrente.

 _No..._

—Mi camino se ha manchado de sangre, mi esencia desaparece cada día más. Te fallé.

 _N-No..._

—Por eso es que... ya no puedo aguantar esto. —Sonrió con tristeza—. No quiero convertirme en una asesina, no más. —Se cubrió el rostro—. Aunque si lo piensas bien... ya lo soy.

 _¡Gabrielle!_

—Pero no quiero seguir siéndolo, por eso... —Se destapó, dejándome en suspenso, y le dedicó una honesta sonrisa al horizonte—. Es todo.

 _¡Deja de jugar, Gabrielle!_

Respiró profundo, drenándose de la frescura del aire. Y lo siguiente que llegué a escuchar... Lo siguiente que llegué a sentir terminó por desmoronarme.

—Una vida de viajes te ha traído hasta las tierras más lejanas... —empezó a decir, descolocándome.

Su voz... su voz comenzó a tornarse dulce, tal como sonaba en el pasado. En otro momento me hubiese alegrado, pero su futura acción estaba enloqueciéndome.

 _No... ¡Gabrielle, no!_

—A los mismos confines del mundo...

Me hablaba a mí, lo sé. No había tiempo que perder. Todo mi ser se sacudió y mis manos instintivamente empezaron a tratar de sumirse en esa transparente nebulosa que me proporcionaba el lastimoso escenario que observaba.

—Xena... —susurró mi nombre mientras las esperadas lágrimas que por años estuvieron encerradas se liberaban de nuevo, resbalándose por sus mejillas—. Yo también quiero ir a los confines del mundo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía tan lúcida, tan en paz... Tan sincera.

Mis lágrimas tampoco tardaron en surgir. Choqué los dientes al tiempo que continuaba con mis fallidos intentos de fusionarme con aquel portal.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

Tu mirada se deslizó por el acantilado, cansada..., realmente cansada.

—Xena, sin ti no puedo... No quiero.

— _¡Gabrielle! ¡No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ —grité negando con la cabeza— _¡NO LO HAGAS!_

Era inútil, no podía escucharme. Solo yo podía oírla.

—No puedo más, Xena. Déjame estar contigo, déjame descansar...

— _¡GABRIELLE!_ —Sollocé, tanto, que mi voz se desgarró.

Trataba de alcanzarte, de sumir mi cuerpo en ese resplandor que me permitía verte, pero nada sucedía. ¿Acaso no podía salvarte? ¿Iba a tener que ver cómo te hundías en el mar?

— _Por favor no hagas esto_... —musité, cayendo de rodillas y cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos.

Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación, impotencia y tristeza en mi vida. Me estaba consumiendo. Solo quería desaparecer, quería dejar de sentir. Pero lo que más quería era salvarte, y eso... alguien como yo, alguien muerta...

— _¡No eres tú la que tenía que morir! ¡Era yo!_ —Estampé los puños contra el suelo— _¡SOLO YO!_

Estiraste los brazos a los costados de tu cuerpo, como si te prepararas para volar, y esbozaste una serena sonrisa. Eso solo me generó más pesar, mucho más del que podía tolerar.

—No puedo ni quiero continuar, no con esta vida que llevo. —Descendiste el rostro con una desesperanza que me destruyó—. No quiero matar más gente, no quiero... seguir así. Mientras más lo hago, más desaparece lo poco que queda de mí. No quiero convertirme en algo que no soy.

 _Gabrielle, por favor. Por alguien como yo... Por favor, n-no..._

—Solo quiero estar contigo, ese es mi destino y siempre lo será ¿lo sabes, no? Sé que puedes oír mis pensamientos, Xena.

Sus palabras me dejaron pasmada en el lugar. ¿Lo supo todo este tiempo?

—Y por eso quiero pedirte que me dejes hacer esto, déjame permanecer a tu lado. Entiéndeme.

Negué con el rostro, perpleja. La única respuesta que podía darle era una negativa. No podía dejar que malgastara su vida por mí, pero tampoco era capaz de evitarlo. ¿Qué mierda podía hacer más que llorar en el lugar?

Otra vez tu vista se dirige al horizonte. Observas con los ojos vacíos el atardecer y recuerdas que en un atardecer así te despediste de mí. Y te arrepientes... de haberme dejado morir.

Entonces, sucede lo impensable. Recitas... nuevamente y después de muchos años. Con los brazos extendidos hacia el paisaje recitas un hermoso poema.

—Le canto a Xena, a mi alma gemela, a aquella doncella que logró salvarme de un abismo eterno —cantas con una gran sonrisa—. Te entrego todo mi pesar, todo mi dolor y mis sentimientos.

 _Gabrielle..._

—Pero también te entrego mi alegría, mi felicidad y mi vida.

 _N-No, no. Por favor... alguien..._

—Mi querida amiga, mi más preciado tesoro —continuó, acercando los pasos a la orilla—. No temas por mí, la muerte es solo el principio de otra etapa, de otra historia que contar...

 _Por favor, Dioses, alguien... ¡ALGUIEN DETÉNGALA!_

—Y yo deseo que esa historia... comience ya.

Mis pupilas se ampliaron al detallar como sus pies abandonaban la tierra y sus brazos se extendían cual alas volando libremente hacia el precipicio.

 _¡GABRIELLE!_

Inmensa en mi dolor e impotencia, peleo, batallo duramente con ese resplandor que me prohíbe la entrada a su mundo.

 _¡GABRIELLE, GABRIELLE! ¡GABRIELLE!_

Mis lagrimas se desquician, convirtiéndose en un sollozo abundante, tanto, que me siento hundida en ellas. Me quitan el aire, me pesa el cuerpo.

 _Espera, yo realmente me estoy hundiendo._

Algo me está succionando.

— _¡¿Pero qué?!_ —exclamo aturdida y levantando la mano. Puedo observar el cielo junto al destellante sol a través del mar— _¿Agua? ¿Es esto agua?_

Estupefacta, me giro lentamente debido a la gravedad que me abruma y entonces logro verla. Ahí está, su cuerpo hundiéndose dentro del agua sin oposición alguna.

 _¡GABRIELLE!_

Nado hasta ella tan rápido como mis brazos me lo permiten. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero no me importaba. Los dioses me estaban dando una oportunidad para salvarla y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Empiezo a notar como su figura pequeña se acrecienta, brindándome una leve esperanza. Pero al llegar a su preciosa persona al instante veo en su rostro una mueca que me descoloca: una sonrisa. ¿Está feliz? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Por qué?

 _¿Tanto mal te ha hecho mi partida para que sonrías al recibir la muerte?_

Mis ojos desprenden más lágrimas que antes, que huyen hacia arriba por el agua, mientras estiro el brazo lo más que puedo y finalmente logro sujetar el suyo. Apenas puedo sentirlo, al menos físicamente. Es como si percibiese su alma y no su cuerpo.

— _Gabrielle, ¡Gabrielle!_ —la llamo en mis pensamientos con todo el amor que le tengo, y ruego que ese amor la haga despertar.

Ella entreabre los ojos y, para mi sorpresa, los clava en mí. No parece sorprendida, es más, parece como si hubiese estado esperando mi aparición.

— _¿Puedes verme?_ —pregunté en mi mente, anhelando que mi voz le llegara. En respuesta, sonrió con una felicidad que no veía hacía tiempo, y estiró los brazos en un llamado.

Confundida e hipnotizada por ella, ensanché los ojos emocionada y sin perder un segundo más jalé su muñeca hasta lograr atraparla entre en mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza.

—Xena... —Escuché su dulce tonada en mi mente, lo cual solo provocó que la acurrucase más en mi pecho.

— _¡Gabrielle!_

Ascendió las manos por mi espalda, apresándome contra su piel.

—Por fin... puedo verte...

Me separé un poco, quedando a corta distancia de su rostro.

— _No lo hagas._ —pensé, sabiendo que ella podía escucharme. Lo único que conseguí en respuesta fue un amable gesto acompañado por una suave caricia en mi mejilla.

Oh Dioses... Cuánto extrañaba su tacto... Su amable y dulce tacto.

Me miró como siempre lo hacía, con un total amor incondicional.

—Te amo, Xena.

— _Gabrielle..._

Embelesada por su presencia y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, sujeté su mejilla y la atraje hacia mí. La gravedad provocó que el encuentro se tornase lento, dándole un aire especial y mágico. Su mirada se perdió en la mía y mis ojos en la suya.

 _Tan hermosa..._

Mis labios, tentados, acortaron esa distancia que hacía tantos años quería destruir, y aprisionaron los suyos en un beso desbordado de amor y anhelo.

—Xena...

Esta vez sus labios se movieron, por ende, pequeñas burbujas emanaron de ellos.

— _Gabrielle..._ —musité, para luego entreabrir los labios y llevarme su boca en un viaje interminable.

—Déjame estar a tu lado...

— _No..._ —respondí enredando los dedos en su cabello, que se elevaba debido al agua, y entrelazando nuestras lenguas acompasadamente—. _Tienes que vivir._

Hablábamos en nuestras mentes. Estábamos tan conectadas que podíamos fusionar nuestras emociones. Quién sabe cómo... Quién sabe por qué. Lo único que sabía era que nuestro vínculo era extremadamente especial. Siempre lo fue.

—No, no si eso conlleva una vida sin ti, Xena...

Me separé de sus labios y penetré la vista en ella. No iba a dudar, no ahora. Tenía que salvarla.

Sujeté su cintura y traté de nadar hasta la superficie, pero mi mano traspasó su cuerpo al hacerlo. Abrí los ojos de par en par con el aturdimiento en aumento. Era como si no pudiese evitar su hora final.

De nuevo traté de elevarla, pero no había caso.

 _¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!_

Aterrada, sentí como atajaba mi brazo, provocando que me hundiese más con ella.

— _¡Gabrielle!_

—Por favor Xena, no podrás evitarlo, así que... déjame.

Me perdí en su suplica. No quería que sufriera, no quería que muriera, pero podía oírla. Podía oír a su alma llorar. Ella realmente deseaba el descanso eterno. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿qué podía hacer?

Entrecerré los párpados, sollozando.

 _No, yo... ya no puedo hacer nada._

Cerré los ojos con impotencia, apretando los puños.

¡¿Por qué me enviaron aquí si no podía salvarla?! ¡¿Por qué eran tan crueles?! ¡Refregándome en mi maldita cara su muerte! ¡Malditos dioses!

Un suave tacto me acarició el cuello. Gabrielle hundió el rostro en la curva de este y me volvió a abrazar emitiendo una complacida risita.

—Soy tan feliz, Xena...

Sollocé entre sus brazos y la acurruqué en mi pecho. Su peso aumentaba cada vez más, y sus latidos empezaban a detenerse con lentitud, podía sentirlos en mi piel. Pero estos sonaban armoniosos, como si me estuviese dedicando una triste sinfonía de amor.

 _P-Por favor... no._

—Te quiero. —Oí en un eco.

Levanté unos apagados ojos. Mi mirada quedó sumida en la nada. No podía salvarla. ¿Será que acaso los dioses me brindaron esta oportunidad de verla porque ella no va a ir al mismo lugar que yo? ¿Esto era un castigo divino?

Las lágrimas se elevaron por mis mejillas, formando parte del agua. Afligida por tener que soportar otra inevitable despedida, me aferré a su espalda con más fuerza. Si esta era mi última oportunidad... tenía que decírselo. Debía decirle toda la verdad, la que no pude expresar en vida.

Entreabrí los ojos mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

— _Te amo, Gabrielle... Siempre te he amado_ —musité en su oído, para luego regalarle un devoto beso en el cuello. La sentí afirmar con lentitud sobre mi hombro— _._ _Y siempre te amaré._ _Perdóname por todo, por abandonarte..._

 _Ya no hubo respuesta alguna._

Una presión en el pecho, debido a un mal augurio, provocó que un escalofrío me recorriese. Miré a Gabrielle de reojo. Su agarre comenzaba a debilitarse, resbalándose por mi piel hasta caer inerte en mis brazos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, asustada. Al instante la atajé por la cintura, buscando con la mirada alguna reacción en sus ojos, sin embargo, estos se encontraban cerrados. Ya no podía vislumbrar ese mágico color esmeralda que la destacaba. Su piel se había vuelto pálida. Su cabello deambulaba, inerte, alrededor del agua.

— _¡GABRIELLE!_

Mis labios temblaron, y como última señal de que todo se estaba acabando, los años que pasé a su lado irrumpieron mis apagadas memorias sin mi permiso. Su infantil rostro adornado por una traviesa sonrisa el día que la conocí, sus amables palabras inmersas de sabiduría y compasión, su fortaleza, su devoción ante mí, su crecimiento, sus dudas, su transformación, su sacrificio por mí.

 _¿Por qué... está pasando esto?_

Sus palabras de amor... del más puro amor. Nuestras peleas, nuestras risas, nuestros abrazos... Todo, todo me atacaba sin piedad alguna.

Detallé con la vista nublada su rostro y deslicé los dedos por él, deteniéndome en sus pálidos labios. Los delineé con el pulgar. Estos aún conservaban aquella honesta y leve sonrisa que me regaló minutos atrás.

— _No puede ser... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Se había ido... De verdad se había ido, y a pesar de todo su gesto me expresaba que estaba en paz. Que finalmente podía estar en paz. En cambio, yo ya no sentía nada más que pesar. Todo perdió significado. Y con ese sentimiento en mi destruida alma, acerqué su cuerpo y la abracé fuertemente con todo el cariño que le tenía.

— _Te amo, te amo, te amo..._ —susurré refregando mi mejilla contra la suya mientras mis lágrimas ascendían hacia un camino sin fin.

La miré una última vez recordando como su hermosa persona cambió mi vida, como su noble alma me había salvado. Como su precioso corazón... me había enamorado.

Hechizada, me incliné a ella y le regalé un último beso de despedida, para luego cerrar los ojos, rodear su cintura y dejarme hundir con su cuerpo hasta el fondo del mar.

Si era posible quería yacer de nuevo a su lado. Todo era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo familiar. Tenerla en mis brazos de nuevo... era algo que nunca pensé que volvería a ocurrir.

Una triste sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mis labios mientras acariciaba su suave cabello en medio de aquel trayecto que nos succionaba cada vez más.

 _Si este ha de ser nuestro destino... enfrentémoslo juntas._ _Aún en la muerte, Gabrielle... nunca te dejaré._

* * *

Sí, sí, ya sé, todo muy triste, ¡pero esperen que falta un capítulo más! Así que los leo en el próximo :)

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí me acuerdo del otro fic de Xena. Ya sé que prometí muchas veces actualizarlo. Perdón... pero esta vez de verdad ya lo estoy terminando! Así que prontito subo el capítulo siguiente. ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer, como siempre! Mil disculpas por ser tan drámatica, ya me conocés (? jajaj ¡Pero falta el último capítulo! La esperanza de que termine bien es lo último que se pierde (? Así que espero que tu ojo derecho todavía siga vivo y puedas seguir leyendo. ¡Besotes y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Ozarac07:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y me alegra que te guste la historia! El próximo capítulo es el último, así que preparate (? jajaj ¡Te leo la próxima, besos!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y ya llegué! perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Como dije arriba de todo, parece que si no estoy bajón no puedo continuar este fic. Así que en este caso es una buena noticia que estuviera triste xD ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Yngridgu:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que bueno que te guste como escribo! Siempre es una alegría recibir ese tipo de comentarios ^^ y sí, estoy terminando el otro fic "Destino" no te preocupes que prontito lo subo. ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	3. Reencuentro

Bueno, finalmente después de mucho tiempo traje el último capítulo de esta cortita historia. De a poco voy poniéndome al día (? Sé que todavía me falta el último capítulo del fic "Destino" y sé que siempre digo que lo voy a actualizar, pero se me complicó. Así que voy a prometer terminarlo, por supuesto, pero no puedo prometer cuándo, porque eso es un misterio jaja Espero que la inspiración y los tiempos me tengan piedad y sea pronto.

Dicho esto, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

Abrí los ojos de golpe desde el desconocido suelo dónde me encontraba estampada. Desorientada, pasé la mirada de un lado a otro. Éste lugar… Estoy segura que antes he estado aquí. No era el limbo, ni en infierno y menos el tártaro... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me incorporé un poco, fatigada, y al hacerlo imágenes de lo que sucedió no hace mucho impregnaron mi mente en un instante.

Dolorosas imágenes.

La tenue sonrisa de Gabrielle moribunda; sus últimas palabras, su deseo de perecer a mi lado, yo hundiéndome con ella en el mar...

—Gabrielle... —la llamé en un hilo de voz, poniéndome de pie con torpeza— ¡Gabrielle!

Solo mi jadeante respiración me respondió. Apreté los puños, en demasía afligida. Ella no estaba aquí. Lo sabía..., lo intuía. Seguro fue directo al paraíso. Sus actos no se comparaban con los míos.

Descendí el semblante con una amarga sonrisa de compañía.

—Gabrielle, así que tú...

—¿Yo qué?

Me sobresalté al oír aquella conocida y preciada voz. Los sonidos de unos pasos a mis espaldas, pausados pero decididos, provocaron que comenzara a voltearme con lentitud. Mis pupilas se ampliaron, pasmadas. Entreabrí los labios para hablar, pero solo pude modular sofocados sonidos. Las lágrimas que ahora me recorrían no ayudaban.

Con la vista nublada, detallé a la única persona que había robado mi corazón en toda mi pecadora vida; a la única persona que podía doblegarme. Una túnica blanca sostenida solo por un hombro la rodeaba; parecía un ángel. Sus verdosos ojos me observaban de una pacífica pero también firme manera. Me refregué los míos, secándome las lágrimas.

—¿G-Gabrielle?

Ella me sonrió de esa familiar forma que tanto adoraba y se detuvo frente a mí. Sin embargo, yo no pude permanecer parada frente a ella. Mis rodillas flaquearon debido a la impresión y terminaron estrelladas contra el suelo.

Me miró desde lo alto con una indescifrable y casi inexpresiva mueca.

—¿Es esto… un sueño? —musité, observándola embelesada desde mi lugar. Sonrió y se agachó con lentitud; atrapó mis manos entre las suyas.

—No lo es.

Mis labios temblaron, incapaces de emanar una sola palabra. Y con las emociones fuera de control, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y ahogué mí sollozo en el.

—Gabrielle… —Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda. No podía más— ¡Gabrielle!

Mi llanto se hizo más sonoro, demasiado. Estaba desquiciada; no entendía nada y poco me importaba eso. Ella se encontraba frente a mí de nuevo..., como tanto lo soñé.

Su tacto, tranquilo, me protegió de un maternal modo. Podía sentirlo…, podía sentir sus amables manos deslizándose por mi espalda, tal como cuando estaba viva.

—Quería tanto verte… y ahora estás aquí, como si nada… —susurré contra su hombro— ¿Cómo es posible que...?

—¿Que terminásemos en el mismo lugar? —finalizó mi frase con una apacible tonada—. No lo sé. —Esta decayó varias octavas, entristecida—. Después de todo, yo no merezco estar aquí.

—¿Aquí? —repetí, apartándome un poco. Elevé mi temblorosa mano y sujeté su rostro. Entrecerré los párpados, regocijada por ese suave contacto, y acaricié aquella suave mejilla con el pulgar, como si necesitara comprobar que esto no se trataba de un sueño, que su piel realmente estaba fusionándose con la mía. Ella cerró los ojos con cierto arrepentimiento que noté.

—Aquí..., en los campos elíseos.

Pestañeé varias veces, incrédula —¿Este es el paraíso?

Elevó una burlona ceja. Oh, Dioses, cómo había extrañado esos preciosos y juguetones gestos.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, guerrera? ¿Acaso no tenías idea de dónde estabas?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, aún pasmada.

—Yo no estaba aquí, sino en el limbo... —atiné a decir, recordando tal tedioso lugar. Sus ojos se mostraron angustiados al escucharme.

—Xena… —De repente, me abrazó con fuerza. Mi cuerpo, a pesar de estar muerto, se acaloró entre sus brazos— ¿Por mi culpa? —susurró en mi oído, estremeciéndome— ¿Estuviste ahí... por mi culpa?

De inmediato me separé y atajé sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—¡Claro que no, Gabrielle!

—¿Y entonces por qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo— ¿Acaso tu sacrificio fue en vano? ¿Acaso...? —Bajó la mirada, desconsolada.

—No..., no sé con exactitud porqué terminé ahí, pero creo que ahora... —Alcé la visión, que se encontraba perdida en su emblanquecido cuello—... Creo que sé porqué estoy aquí.

Se silenció, profundizando esos amables pero fríos ojos en los míos. Algo extraño le pasaba; o sería más correcto decir que seguía igual. Su mirada no mutó mucho comparado a cuando estaba viva. Supongo que no es fácil borrar tres años de pecados; si lo sabré. Ella… definitivamente cambió. Y este sitio, por más sagrado que fuere, no pudo mutar aquello. En especial, porque de alguna manera nuestros recuerdos seguían intactos. Me pregunto quién tuvo que ver con eso...

No obstante, poco me importaban tales cuestiones. Yo la conocía; conocía lo que había detrás de esos fríos ojos. Un alma tan pura como este lugar.

La observé, perdida en esas esmeraldas. Dioses, de verdad… como la extrañé. Como extrañé su presencia; su aroma, sus abrazos..., su incondicional cariño. Y aunque quería lanzarme a sus brazos y no soltarla por horas, me encontraba paralizada. No sabía bien qué decir, y su inexpresiva mirada no aportaba mucho a mi confundido estado.

—T-Tú eres mi alma gemela —dije finalmente, cabizbaja y algo intimidada. Sí, intimidada por ella—. No podía ir al paraíso si faltaba mi otra mitad... No importa cuántas buenas acciones haya hecho.

—¿Tu otra mitad?

Levanté la cabeza y la encaré —Estaba esperándote. Pero no pensé que este encuentro iba a ser tan pronto...

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Tú faltabas para que yo pudiera... —Las lágrimas traicionándome de nuevo volvieron torpes a mis palabras—. Tú… —Apreté las mandíbulas en un intento de contener todo lo que su persona me generaba; poco pude lograr. Desesperada, rodeé su cintura y la impulsé a mi cuerpo—. Tú faltabas en mi vida, Gabrielle.

Ella se dejó abrazar. Su respiración en mi cuello parecía tan real, tan cálida. No, era real, de eso no cabía duda alguna; a pesar de ambas estar...

Bajé los párpados con dolor al pensarlo.

 _Gabrielle, por mi culpa..._

Luego de unos incontables minutos abrazándola en un completo silencio, me desprendí con lentitud. La detallé, y para variar quedé hipnotizada por esos verdosos y penetrantes ojos.

—Gabrielle, ¿por qué...? —Descendí el rostro, apenada—. Por mi culpa, tú...

Sin dejarme terminar, elevó mi semblante con sus delicados dedos, provocando que mi corazón latiese con fuerza.

—No es tu culpa, Xena. Fue mi decisión.

—No... ¡No! —Me desquicié, atrapando sus hombros— ¡Tú no tenías que...!

—Ahora estoy bien. —Cortó mi pesar y limpió mis lágrimas con delicadeza—. Perdóname por preocuparte. Incluso aquí terminé siendo una carga para ti. Qué novedad, ¿no? —soltó una lamentable risita.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de controlar el impulso de arrojarme a sus labios. De verdad los deseaba con desesperación.

—Perdóname tú a mí... por abandonarte.

Imitándome, negó —Hiciste lo correcto.

 _Correcto... ¡las pelotas!_

—¡No, debí haber pensando más en ti!

Puso un dedo en mis labios, callando mi habla. Lo único que pensé en ese momento es que quería besarlo, pero no lo hice. Aún todo era muy confuso. No quería... ¿asustarla? No lo sé. No sé nada.

—No, tu redención era lo más importante. Yo... debí haber sabido eso, entender eso. —Corrió un poco el semblante, esquivando mi insistente visión—. Perdóname, fui egoísta.

Al instante lo atajé. No iba a permitir que me evitara, no ahora.

—Gabrielle, deja de culparte.

Frunció los labios con una clara frustración.

—No puedo evitarlo. Después de todo, si no hubieses estado a mi lado... Si yo no te hubiera mostrado otro tipo de vida, estarías...

—En el infierno. Jamás me hubiera redimido si no fuera por ti —dije, regalándole una dulce sonrisa—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. ¿Ya te lo dije, no?

Asintió, mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas; rubor que me enloqueció. Dioses, estaba a punto de estamparla contra el suelo y hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles. Las ganas de poseerla me estaban superando.

—Pero aún así... —prosiguió, insegura; pero se detuvo, como si supiera que sus palabras iban a ser en vano. Yo la contemplé unos segundos, pensante, y deslicé la mano hacia abajo por su rostro hasta atajar su cintura. La apegué más contra mi cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirla.

—Has hecho de mi la persona que quería ser.—Hundí la cabeza en su cálido pecho, frunciendo los dedos contra su túnica. Su afrodisíaco aroma me estancó los sentidos—. Si no fuera por ti... yo no sería nada.

Sus manos atraparon mi cabello y se enredaron en él. El palpitar en su pecho estaba aumentando a los golpes, y eso me complacía en demasía.

—Tú... ¿Pudiste oír todos mis pensamientos, verdad? —murmuró.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa. Confirmado, lo sabía. Y no podía sentirme más avergonzada por ser descubierta. Básicamente me sentía como si la hubiera estado espiando mientras se cambiaba.

Que a todo esto, hice.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerlo... pero fue inevitable. —Un maldito calor comenzaba a trepar por mis mejillas, aumentando mis nervios—. Deseaba saber cómo te encontrabas. Y además..., siempre estabas pensando en mí, eso me conectaba contigo.

—Ya veo...

—¿Estás... molesta?

Percibí como negaba sobre mi piel.

—Entonces —continuó, reposando la frente en mi hombro—, ¿puedes decirme por qué estoy aquí si he asesinado a tanta gente?

Su voz sonó tan vacía que provocó que un escalofrío me recorriese. Un punzante dolor en el pecho se apoderó de mí. ¿Se sentía culpable...?

Ja, claro que lo hacía; estábamos hablando de Gabrielle.

Llevé una mano a su corto cabello y lo acaricié.

—Solo estabas protegiendo a la gente. —respondí en un murmullo. Ella emitió una sarcástica risa.

—Sabes bien que no fue solo eso.

—Gabrielle...

Sus manos me abandonaron. Con la cabeza gacha, por no decir derrotada, se alejó unos considerables centímetros.

—Estaba desquitándome con ellos.

No pude decir nada, porque sabía... que era verdad.

—No merezco estar en este lugar.

Mierda. Como odiaba que se sintiera de esa manera; no podía tolerarlo. Su dolor traspasaba el mío de un tortuoso modo.

Arrugué el entrecejo y volví a sujetar sus decaídos hombros.

—¡Claro que mereces estar aquí! ¡Lo que hiciste no se compara a lo que yo...! —callé mi habla de golpe, culposa. No tenía sentido decirlo; ella sabía bien todo lo que yo hice antes de conocerla.

No contestó; solo una fría mirada me respondió. Me perdí en esos indiferentes ojos con la garganta endurecida por la angustia que estaba ocultando. Y como si estos me cegaran, esta vez fui yo la que escondí el semblante en su hombro.

—A las atrocidades que yo hice en mi vida. —Por fin pude decir—... Soy yo la que se pregunta porqué terminé aquí.

Rió por lo bajo, hecho que me incentivó a encararla de frente otra vez. Solo me topé con una triste sonrisa que me desarmó en más de un sentido.

—Tú te has redimido. Has hecho más bien que mal, Xena. Por favor, ya deja de lamentarte.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. No sabía bien cómo tratar con esta nueva persona. Su voz sonaba amable, pero también... lejana. Muy lejana.

—Así que husmeaste en todos mis pensamientos... —continuó ante mi silencio con una coqueta tonada; pero yo pude ver a través de eso. Más que coqueta, estaba avergonzada.

Y ella me confirmó esa sospecha.

—Que vergüenza... —Se refregó aquel desnudo hombro, generando que mi mirada se tornara hambrienta. Por poco y quería morderlo.

—¿Por qué? —musité de una ronca forma al notarla tan vulnerable y... deseable. Esto está mal. De verdad estoy perdiendo los estribos.

Alzó la visión de nuevo y lo que vi en sus ojos me desmoronó; profundidad... Una profundidad tan grande que fue inevitable no hundirme en ella.

—¿De verdad necesitas escucharlo?

—¿Huh?

—Ya sabes _mi_ verdad, Xena.

Mi respiración se agitó, ansiosa.

—Gabrielle, yo...

Llevó la mano a su pecho y lo presionó con fuerza.

—Perdóname, mis sentimientos seguro fueron un peso para ti.

—¡N-No!

—No trates de ser amable, eso solo empeora las cosas —dijo, para acto seguido ponerse de pie y dejarme estacionada en el lugar, perpleja—. No podría estar más avergonzada en este momento. —finalizó, dándome la espalda. De inmediato me levanté y sujeté sus hombros por detrás.

—No tienes porqué estarlo...

—¿No tengo? —cuestionó, sin dignarse a verme—. Xena, no es necesario mentirnos más. Sabes lo que siento, y eso...

—¿Eso? —cuestioné en un murmullo y tentada por sentirla, rodeé su cintura por detrás y apoyé el mentón en su hombro— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Percibí como se tensó, pero su fría expresión no mutó.

—Todo. No me gusta... sentirme tan expuesta.

—Eso nunca te molestó antes... Siempre eras tan transparente y sincera. —dije, insistente. Quería que me dijera lo que sentía, necesitaba oírlo con urgencia.

—¿Transparente? —repitió, riendo por lo bajo en una obvia ironía—. Sabes bien que ahora no soy así. No después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Lo has visto, verdad? En lo que me convertí...

Me silencié por sus precisas palabras. Es verdad..., ella había cambiado. Ser bienvenida en el paraíso no significaba que volviera a ser la de antes. Con cada minuto que pasaba lo confirmaba. Pero en mi interior seguía manteniendo que eso no me interesaba. Yo solo quería estar a su lado. No me importaba quién era Gabrielle en ese momento. Sabía muy bien que la verdadera amazona que conocía a la perfección aún se encontraba dentro de ella. Solo tenía que aflojarla, liberarla...

 _Besarla..._

Delineé una confiada sonrisa y me acerqué más a su oído. Presioné los labios contra su lóbulo con suavidad; ella se sobresaltó.

—Pero Gabrielle..., tú también ahora sabes mí verdad.

Abrió los ojos de par en par mientras un rubor más intenso que el anterior la invadía. Ladeó el semblante hacia el costado con tal de evitar que yo lo notase, pero fue muy tarde. Ya estaba regocijándome con esa hermosa imagen.

—Tu verdad... —repitió.

Asentí sobre su hombro, sonriente.

—¿Me viste, no? En el mar... —musité, reforzando el agarre en su firme abdomen—. Gabrielle, yo te...

—Deberías reunirte con tus seres queridos.

Entreabrí los labios, sorprendida. No me esperaba esa evasiva. Mejor dicho, ¿por qué me estaba evitando?

—Vi a Solan cuando venía para acá. —agregó. Yo la solté de golpe.

—¿S-Solan?

Giró el rostro hacia mi con una seria expresión.

—Sí. Sabes bien que está aquí. —Dibujó una tenue sonrisa—. Tu madre, Marcus... y todos los demás que perdiste tienen que estar aquí también. Ve con ellos.

Aferré los dedos contra mi ropa. Ropa que antes no había notado pero que ahora llamó mi atención; una blanca túnica igual a la de ella.

 _Quiero verlos... En especial a Solan y a mi madre._

—Ven conmigo —dije, sujetando su mano—. Vayamos juntas. Estoy segura que mi madre y Solan estarán felices de verte.

Ella miró de reojo el agarre y se soltó. Un instantáneo vacío me atacó por su acto.

—No, ve tú, Xena.

—Pero...

—Yo tengo que buscar a alguien.

Elevé una intrigada ceja —¿A quién?

—Pérdicas. —respondió con una melancólica tonada.

—Oh...

 _Oh, mierda. Claro, él debe estar aquí..._

No pude evitar que una cierta e inadecuada molestia me irrumpiese; mejor llamada "celos". No quería que lo viera... ¿Aún lo quería como a un esposo? ¿Seguía enamorada de él?

—Vi a Solan en esa dirección. —Señaló un verdoso camino a mi derecha—. Estaba jugando con unos niños.

Desvié el rostro con un incoherente enojo que comenzaba a trepar por mi cuerpo. Uno que no se me estaba haciendo fácil de controlar.

—Bien. —respondí, cortante.

No sabía qué más decir. No comprendía porqué Gabrielle estaba siendo tan fría conmigo, y tenía miedo de preguntar la razón. La espié de reojo y me sonrió de soslayo.

—Dile a Solan que... lo siento mucho. —dijo, y emprendió los pasos, alejándose.

Elevé la vista rápidamente, que se encontraba plasmada en el suelo gracias a la incertidumbre que me drenaba de innecesarios pensamientos.

—¿Qué...?

No me contestó, la lejanía ya no lo permitía. Mi pecho se apretó, angustiado.

 _Gabrielle..., todavía te sientes culpable, ¿verdad?_

 _-/-_

No podía estar más feliz. Estar abrazando a mi querido hijo después de tantos años parecía un milagro. No obstante, la amargura me atacó al mismo tiempo en ese encuentro, porque había una hija que extrañaba y que no podía abrazar.

Siempre... falta algo en mi vida.

—¿Y Gabrielle? —cuestionó, enérgico. Me separé de él y lo miré, curiosa.

—¿La recuerdas, enano?

—¡Claro que sí! —Se aferró a mi cintura, juguetón— ¡Ella fue muy amable conmigo! ¡Y me enseñó a usar esto! —Me mostró un largo bastón. Yo sonreí de lado.

—Solan...

Comenzó a danzarlo de un lado a otro con una divertida y compenetrada expresión.

—¡Quisiera que pudiera ver cuánto mejoré!

Delineé una sonrisa mayor; me agaché y atajé su bastón.

—Lo verá.

—¿Huh? —Lo descendió— ¿Está aquí?

Asentí, deshaciendo mi radiante mueca de a poco. La suya también se desfiguró.

—¿Murió? ¿Ahora es como nosotros?

Asentí de nuevo —Pero ella está bien, tal como nosotros.

Volvió a sonreír. Como había extrañado esa traviesa sonrisa...

—¡Entonces vamos a buscarla, mamá!

 _Ah... Mamá. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me llamaba así._

—¡Ahora podemos estar los tres juntos!

Abrí los ojos cual platos. ¿Juntos? ¿Acaso cree que nosotras...?

Nerviosa, me incorporé otra vez.

—Supongo... que sí.

Atrapó mi mano y empezó a arrastrarme con él.

—¡Vamos!

No pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo. Aunque era consciente de que Gabrielle... no quería verme ahora.

-/-

Me detuve en seco, provocando que Solan me imitara. Todo gracias a una imagen que realmente no tenía ganas de ver.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

Reforcé el agarre en su pequeña mano y di media vuelta.

—Gabrielle está ocupada.

—¿Eh? —Miró esa dirección que me causó un visible disgusto— ¿Quién es ese hombre?

—Su esposo. —contesté en un afligido hilo de voz.

Volvió a observarme, sorprendido.

—¿Pero no eres tú su esposa?

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, gesticulando una estúpida mueca, y giré hacia él. Fue imposible que una tentada carcajada no se apoderara de mi garganta.

 _Este niño..._

Me puse a su altura y acaricié su cabeza.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, enano?

—Gabrielle me dijo que tú eras la persona que más quería en el mundo. —respondió como si nada, señalándola. Un potente rubor no tardó en irrumpirme.

—¿C-Cuándo te dijo eso?

—Yo... —Bajó el rostro, pensante—... No lo recuerdo bien.

Una no bienvenida presión me atravesó, destruyéndome por dentro.

 _... Supongo que cuando estaba vivo._

—Entonces, —Derivé las caricias a su mejilla—, parece que mi querida esposa me está engañando. —bromeé, generando que regresara aquella infantil sonrisa que adoraba.

—¡Vamos a darle su merecido a ese tipo! —exclamó, poniendo el bastón sobre su cabeza y bajándolo con rapidez en un guerrero movimiento— ¡Yo me encargaré!

Emití una risita —Solan, déjame a mí esto.

—¿Huh? ¿Podrás tú sola con él?

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —Elevé una arrogante comisura. Él me mostró los dientes, travieso.

—¡Ten! —Me dio el bastón— ¡Lo necesitarás!

Lo agarré sin perder de vista sus vivaces ojos.

—Gracias. Ahora, ve a jugar. —Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Te buscaré luego.

Asintió y regresó los pasos en una graciosa corrida. Me saludó a lo lejos.

—¡Asegúrate de recuperarla, mamá!

Acomodé el bastón sobre mi hombro, sonriendo de soslayo.

—Trataré.

Al detallar como se alejó lo suficiente para que su imagen se convirtiera en una diminuta, comencé a caminar hacia Gabrielle y Pérdicas. Sin embargo, cuando escuché lo que parecía una tensa conversación, me escondí de inmediato detrás de un árbol.

—Gabrielle, ¿qué te pasa? No pareces tú misma...

—Eso es porque ya no lo soy.

Aferré con más ímpetu el bastón. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo ahí?

Pérdicas atrapó sus hombros casi con rudeza, provocando que mi frente se arrugara.

—¿Por qué viniste a buscarme si no quieres estar conmigo?

Gabrielle no contestó, solo atinó a darse media vuelta. No obstante, el agarre de su difunto esposo no le permitió darle la espalda por completo.

—¿Por qué terminaste aquí? —Otro silencio; Pérdicas reforzó el aferre— ¿Fue culpa de Xena, no?

Eso sí que consiguió su atención. Se volteó hacia él con brusquedad y le lanzó una peligrosa mirada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Cómo te atreves... —Estrechó su fría visión en sus confundidos ojos, dejándolo atónito. Sin embargo, no era el único. Yo también me encontraba pasmada por su conducta para con él. Lo que menos esperaba era que lo tratase con frialdad luego de tanto tiempo sin verse.

—No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo. —Lo señaló, abriendo los ojos de un amenazante modo—. Xena no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Apreté el puño, furiosa conmigo misma.

 _Pero Gabrielle..., claro que tengo que ver. Yo soy la razón de tu muerte._

—¿Gabrielle? —la llamó, extrañado por su comportamiento. Su esposa bufó y se dio la vuelta otra vez; comenzó a alejar los pasos— ¡Gabrielle, espera! ¡Todavía tienes mucho que contarme!

Ella soltó una angustiosa risita —Tenemos toda la eternidad para hablar, Pérdicas.

Éste elevó el brazo hacia ella, pero al instante decayó, arrepentido.

—Gabrielle...

—Solo quería confirmar que estabas bien —dijo, ya en un eco. Pérdicas bajó la mirada. Algo le preocupaba además del comportamiento de su esposa; podía notarlo en sus apenados ojos.

—Lo sabía...

Gabrielle se detuvo en seco por esa indirecta que no comprendió, y aún de espaldas, habló:

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú... ahora tienes a alguien más importante.

Juré que el aire de mi querida amiga se perdió por unos segundos. Pero si ese fue el caso, no tardó en recuperarlo.

—Ahora... quizás eso sea cierto. —dijo. Él la contempló a lo lejos con una obvia tristeza—. Yo... Tú fuiste mi primero en todo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen.

—¿Qué..?

—Que el primer amor... no dura. —Volteó el rostro hacia él y le dedicó una lamentable sonrisa—. Te veré por ahí, Pérdicas.

Su esposo no fue capaz de decir nada más, y entendí a la perfección porqué; Gabrielle lo estaba rechazando.

Con un pesar aún mayor estancando en la garganta, la seguí. Gracias a sus actitudes, de a poco iba entendiendo todo. Culpa, culpa y más culpa; eso es lo que la agobiaba. Ella no creía merecer estar aquí, tal como mencionó. Y yo no podía creer que pensara eso, pero podía comprender que lo hiciera.

Y sé que tengo que hacerle entender que la culpa aquí no servirá.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un cristalino lago bastante apartado. Lo miró desde lo alto y empezó a hundir los pies en el; sus ojos se ablandaron por ese contacto.

—Yo... no pertenezco aquí. —musitó para sí.

—Eso no es cierto.

Se giró hacia mí con velocidad; veo que no me esperaba. Su puño estaba en posición de defensa, hecho que me descompensó por dentro. Los reflejos de una guerrera ya formaban parte de ella. La batalla y la guerra ahora eran parte de su ser, y su cuerpo lo sabía. Éste reaccionaba por si solo ante las visitas no acordadas, tal como el mío.

—Gabrielle, deja de lamentarte. —dije, intentando que mi voz sonara firme. Creo que no logré mucho.

Sonrió de soslayo, irónica, y salió del agua. Comenzó a aproximarse hacia mi; o eso pensaba. Pasó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme y terminó estampando la espalda contra un árbol. La espié de reojo, meditando mi próximo movimiento. Esa gigantesca pared que sentía entre nosotras ya estaba empezando a molestarme.

—Te estás culpando por algo que no tiene sentido. —dije.

—¿Que no tiene sentido? —repitió, notablemente enfadada. Parece que las viejas costumbres no mueren; nunca tardé mucho en hacerla estallar.

—Sí. —Defendí mi posición y juntando valor caminé hacia ella—. No tiene sentido culparte. Si estás aquí es porque mereces estarlo.

Sus penetrantes ojos siguieron a la perfección todos mis movimientos sin emoción alguna. Odié verlos tan apagados.

—No merezco nada. —respondió— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije que fueras a ver a tu familia.

Frustrada, llegué hasta ella y estampé una mano a su costado. La miró de soslayo, pero ni se inmutó. Su nuevo carácter me estaba desquiciando demasiado.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando? —cuestioné.

—No lo hago.

—Lo haces. ¿Es porque piensas que no perteneces aquí?

No respondió, impacientándome.

—Gabrielle. —la llamé, tajante— ¿Tendré que obligarte a entender de otro modo?

—¿Qué pasa, guerrera? —Delineó una confiada sonrisa— ¿Quieres pelear?

Mis pupilas saltaron de golpe —¿Qué estás... diciendo?

Para nada me refería a eso.

—Podemos hacerlo. —Atrapó mi brazo, desafiante—. Probemos quién es la mejor.

—Gabrielle... —Entrecerré los párpados, dolida—... ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así.

Los suyos se apagaron —Ahora lo soy.

—¡No estás pensando bien! —Me acerqué más a su rostro, testaruda. Ella negó con la cabeza, conservando aquella socarrona sonrisa.

—Estoy más lúcida que nunca, Xena.

Mis mandíbulas se encontraron por no sé ya qué vez. La impotencia no dejaba de recorrerme, opacando la lucidez que me quedaba; que cabe decir que no era mucha.

Iracunda, estampé la otra mano a su lado, acorralándola. Otra vez solo generé una indiferente reacción. La miró de soslayo y regresó los ojos a mí; aquel brillo que conocía y extrañaba seguía sin aparecer. No podía permitirlo; tenía que despertarla de una buena vez. Aunque me odiara por cómo iba a hacerlo.

—Entonces..., supongo que tendré que hacerte entrar en razón. —atiné a decir, seria. Rió por lo bajo, como si mis palabras fueran un chiste, y desvió el rostro.

—Me pregunto cómo lo harás...

Entreabrí los labios, dispuesta a insultarla. Mi paciencia se estaba acabando.

—Gabrielle, no me provoques.

—Lo mismo digo. —Me detalló, inexpresiva.

Plegué los dedos sobre el tronco. En serio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no golpearla.

—¡Qué es lo que quieres! —exclamé— ¡¿Por qué estás actuando así?!

Sin respuesta.

—¡Todo terminó! ¡Ya no tienes que lamentarte más! ¡Hiciste lo que creíste correcto!

Derivó la visión al suelo sin quitar esa molesta y triste sonrisa que estaba descarrilándome.

—Para mí... no terminó. Nada terminó.

—Gabrielle..., reacciona. —dije casi en un ruego, sujetando su mejilla. Giró la cara hacia el costado y se soltó de mi agarre con un desprecio que no creía merecer. La furia no tardó en aumentar en mi pecho, generando que se comprimiera, incómodo. Apenas podía controlarla.

¿Por qué mierda me estaba rechazando así? Pasamos por demasiadas cosas como para terminar de esta manera.

—La paciencia no es mi fuerte, lo sabes. —amenacé, estrechando la mirada.

—Hoy en día tampoco es la mía. —contestó sin observarme, e hizo un desinteresado ademán con la mano—. Vete, quiero estar sola.

Es todo.

Desquiciada, atrapé sus mejillas con ambas manos, y no de una amable manera.

—Te lo advertí.

Sin siquiera dejarla responder, acerqué mí rostro al suyo y robé sus labios. Abrió los ojos de par en par y puso las manos en mi pecho, tratando de alejarme. No se lo permití. Acoplé más el cuerpo a ella, provocando que su espalda quedara por completo fusionada contra el árbol.

—¡X-Xe...!

Ni la dejé modular. Entreabrí los labios y básicamente devoré los suyos, provocando que un sofocado jadeo se le escapara.

 _Ah... Su voz, su dulce voz..._

Mi lucidez desapareció.

Hipnotizada por su persona, asomé la lengua por los labios y la adentré a la fuerza en su cavidad. La suya se mostraba retraída ante la forzosa situación.

Como pudo desvió el semblante, escapando de mi boca.

—¿Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Cubrió su boca con el brazo, ruborizada.

Sonreí, relamiéndome los labios, para luego bajar su brazo, atrapar su cintura e impulsarla hacia mis caderas. Se sobresaltó pero no perdió la compostura; o al menos eso trató de demostrar.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Gabrielle? —susurré contra su boca, peligrosa. Muy peligrosa. Mi mente ya no pensaba en nada más que en devorarla, y no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—E-Espera... —Siguió con sus inútiles intentos de apartarme—. No quiero que...

—¿Ah, no? —Me burlé, sujetando su mentón—. Deja de mentir, pude leer todos tus pensamientos. Sé que estás enamorada de mí.

Oh, no. De verdad..., no. No quería decirlo así, no quería derrumbar su orgullo de tal atroz forma.

Sus ojos enrojecieron al instante, pero tal cosa tampoco pudo sosegarme. Ya no. Deseaba tanto tenerla en mis brazos que estaba pasando por alto absolutamente todos sus sentimientos.

Su cabeza decayó, rendida; acción que no permití que durara. La regresé a su lugar con un leve movimiento.

—Gabrielle —la llamé, perdida— ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿No ves que yo siento lo mismo que tú?

Abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida, pero estos no tardaron en regresar a su lamentable posición.

—¿Por qué me evitas si sentimos lo mismo? —continué en un murmullo, acomodando un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Porque... —Su voz se estaba quebrando—. No merezco esto; ni a ti, ni estar aquí. Lo único que merezco es estar en el infierno.

—No... —Acerqué el rostro y rocé sus labios—. Si tú vas al infierno, yo te seguiré.

Me miró, vacilante, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si mi presencia la debilitara. Esperaba que así fuera.

—¡Ya déjame! —Trató de liberarse otra vez, pero atajé sus muñecas y las estampé encima de su cabeza— ¡Xena!

No iba a dejarla escapar. Lo hice una vez y no pensaba cometer el mismo y estúpido error.

—No. —Elevé la comisura, arrogante—. No podrás escapar.

Apretó las mandíbulas y en un acto que me sorprendió solo por unos escasos segundos, elevó la rodilla con una clara intención de golpearme. La detuve con la palma y aprovechando tal cosa, me aferré con fuerza de su muslo y posicioné su pierna sobre mi cadera. Sigilosa y escuchando como ahogaba un sonido de sorpresa, comencé a deslizarme hacia arriba por ésta y escondí las puntas de los dedos dentro de su túnica. Sus pupilas se expandieron, atemorizadas.

—¿Q-Qué haces...?

Sumí mi ahora, agitado rostro, en la curva de su cuello.

—No puedo más..., quiero tocarte.

Su respiración perdió el control. Tanto, que pude sentirla sobre mi piel.

—¡N-No..!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —musité, navegando la lengua por su cuello hasta morder el borde de su oreja—. Te quiero, Gabrielle.

Se retorció sobre mi cuerpo, que cada vez más la acorralaba.

—¡S-Suéltame! ¡No merezco nada de esto!

—¿Este trato? —bromeé, a pesar de que era consciente de que ella para bromas no estaba. Sin embargo, mi mente dejaba mucho que desear en este momento. No podía pensar con claridad—. Puedo sentirte, Gabrielle... Tal como si estuviéramos vivas. —Apresé más sus muñecas, enrojeciéndolas. Los instintos estaban traicionando de una inadecuada manera a mi razón.

—X-Xena, por favor...

—¿Me estás rogando? —cuestioné, volviendo a su cuello otra vez. Comencé a besarlo con unas ansias justamente, insaciables—. Ruégame más...

Sonrojada, perdió de vista mis ojos —¿Q-Qué te pasa?

—No es justo. —Mordisqueé su piel; un gemido más audible resonó en mi oído, estimulándome—. No es justo que te lamentes por cómo actuaste cuando yo actué mucho peor. —No respondió. Solo podía oír su agitado y entrecortado aire, que se estaba acoplando con el mío—. No es justo que cargues con todo esto tú sola. —Me separé un poco y sujeté sus acaloradas mejillas— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora, Gabrielle?

Sus ojos se encontraban igual de apagados que los míos. No podía mentirme. Sabía muy bien lo que esa oscuridad significaba: una lujuria y pasión contenida desde hacía tiempo.

Ella entreabrió los labios, vacilante.

—Quiero... volver a sentir algo.

Dibujé una amable sonrisa al escucharla, que para nada se comparaba a mis actos.

—Quiero... ¡volver a ser como era! —exclamó con la voz áspera. Pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, demoliéndome.

—Oh, Gabrielle... —Bajé la mirada y volví a enterrarme en su cuello—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

—... ¿Qué? —Sus manos lentamente se deslizaron por mi espalda, dándome a entender que estaba cediendo.

—Yo puedo... volver a hacer que sientas, Gabrielle. —Moví un poco el rostro para verla de frente. Sus verdosos ojos se perdieron en los míos, analizándome; como si estuviera meditando si esta situación era correcta o no. A mí no me importaba que lo fuera, y rezaba porque a ella tampoco.

Y como si de un milagro se tratara, afirmó mi pensamiento.

—Xena... —Me llamó de un lascivo y susurrante modo.

Y ese fue mi final.

Aquella traviesa mano que me pertenecía y se había atrevido a invadir su larga túnica, comenzó a elevarse por su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. La rodeé y estacioné en su intimidad. Ella se sobresaltó, jadeante.

Mordiéndome el labio debido a las intensas sensaciones que me recorrían, apreté su intimidad con la palma, provocando que su espalda se arqueara. Su pecho se encontró con el mío por tal movimiento. Lo admiré desde lo alto, ruborizada.

—Gabrielle... —susurré y volví a sus labios con necesidad. Una auténtica necesidad—. Déjame ayudarte.

Apretó los párpados con ímpetu. Estos no estaban de acuerdo con mi reacción; lo sé porque sus ojos no querían observarme. Pero sus brazos sí que lo estaban; se entrelazaron en mi cuello y me impulsaron más hacia ella. Su cuerpo tan pegado al mío no me permitía pensar en nada más que poseerla. Mi estómago se estrujaba, ansioso, por las inmensas ganas que tenía de explorar cada parte de su ser.

Abrí los labios, agitada, y nuestras lenguas se encontraron con exasperación. Nuestras pesadas respiraciones las acompañaban, mientras comenzaba a frotar su intimidad por encima de la tela, de arriba hacia abajo. Ahogó un gemido en mi boca, hecho que solo me incentivó.

Me despegué con falta de aire, sujeté el único sostén de ese vestido, y lo descendí. Uno de sus pechos rebotó frente a mis sombríos ojos.

—Tan perfecta... —dije sin darme cuenta, admirándolo. Ella me observó, sonrojada, y cubrió su pecho.

—Alguien nos puede ver. —murmuró, posando la vista en el lago con timidez. No permití que esa reliquia estuviera mucho tiempo cubierta; atajé su muñeca y llevé su mano hacia mi rostro, logrando que su pecho quedara en libertad.

—Xena, te digo que...

—¿Por qué eres tan hermosa? —La corté, refregando la mejilla contra su palma— ¿Por qué dejé pasar tanto tiempo?

—¿Qué...?

—¿Por qué...? —Decliné los párpados, odiándome— ¿Por qué no te dije antes lo que sentía? —cuestioné, y los suyos me imitaron, decayendo.

—No lo sé... Pero sí sé porqué yo no te lo dije.

Eso llamó mi atención.

—¿Por qué...? —susurré, capturando su sedoso cabello por detrás y pasando los dedos por el. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Porque no quería perderte. —murmuró, todavía sin dignarse a contemplarme—. No quise arriesgarme.

Su respuesta me hizo recordar la mía.

—Yo tampoco quería perderte, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba... Odiaba verte con alguien más, siempre... —Reforcé la presión en su intimidad casi con furia, generando que jadeara con mas fuerza—. Odiaba cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ti... Pero parece ser que mi odio no ayudó a que dejara de ser una cobarde.

—X-Xena...

Con la impotencia a su máximo nivel, sujeté con ambas manos sus caderas y la impulsé a mi cuerpo. Ella me miró, sin entender mi acción.

—¿Xena?

Me fui hacia atrás y caímos las dos sobre el prado. Bueno, al menos yo. Ella cayó sobre mí y ahí quedó, congelada. La admiré desde lo bajo y dibujé una leve sonrisa.

—Al menos los dioses me dieron una nueva oportunidad de tenerte. —Acaricié su mejilla con dulzura—. Al menos aquí... puedo estar contigo tal como yo quiero.

—¿Como tú quieres? —repitió, estrechando la visión de un exagerado modo. Esa mueca... Sí, esa era la Gabrielle que yo conocía— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí, guerrera?

Reí por lo bajo con un toque de maldad, y sujeté su trasero de golpe. Ella pegó un saltito.

—Tu cuerpo. —Comencé a arrastrar la túnica sobre esas voluptuosas curvas—. Y tu corazón.

Sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas eran lo más bello del universo. Dioses... ¿Cómo pude contenerme tantos años? O quizá la pregunta era, ¿cómo perdí tan rápido el control aquí? Era como si éste lugar hubiera apagado por completo el botón de mi autocontrol, que durante todos esos años en los que estuvimos vivas utilicé. Me sentía liberada; sin miedos.

Noté cómo se mordía el borde del labio, mientras yo seguía subiendo su túnica hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los descubrí, en esta ocasión a los dos, y ese fue el fin para mí. Realmente el fin.

Abrazó sus propios brazos, avergonzada. Le sonreí y revoleé su túnica hacia atrás, para acto seguido reincorporarme, quedando sentada con ella sobre mí. La miré profundamente; sus ojos hacían lo imposible por evitarme.

—¿Sabes? —empecé a decir, inclinándome hacia su oído y abrazándome a su delgada cintura—. Solan piensa que eres mi esposa.

Pestañeó sobre mi hombro, sorprendida, y soltó una alegre carcajada que me quitó el aliento. Por fin estaba riendo, por fin estaba regresando.

—¿Tu esposa? —Se limpió el borde de los ojos, tentada— ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño?

—Pasa que no es ningún idiota, Gabrielle. —respondí sobre la piel de su cuello, sonriente, y la besé—. Él sabía bien lo que yo sentía por ti, y en vida siquiera me percaté de eso.

—Xena... —dijo mi nombre con melancolía.

Percibí como unos delicados dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y otros se aferraban con fuerza de mi túnica.

—Xena... —susurró de nuevo en mi oído, estremeciéndome—. Quítate esto... —Tironeó mi ropa. Yo sonreí de lado, me aparté un poco y levanté los brazos.

—Quítamelo, bardo.

Esbozó una preciosa y coqueta sonrisa que había extrañado horrores, y comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba la túnica por mi piel hasta sacármela. No pasé desapercibido como sus ojos me examinaban de pies a cabeza, oscurecidos. Los míos eran su fiel reflejo.

Impaciente, sujeté su cintura y la impulsé hacia mí, provocando que nuestros pechos y abdómenes chocaran.

—Gabrielle... —susurré, inclinando el rostro hacia ella. Capturé sus labios, desesperada.

Sus dedos se plegaron sobre mi espalda, mientras percibía, complacida, como nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo intensidad. Hacía años que deseábamos esto, la paciencia no estaba de nuestro lado.

Me desprendí de su boca solo para degustar su emblanquecido cuello como siempre quise hacer. Mordiéndolo; lamiéndolo, besándolo. Escuchando con satisfacción como su respiración se iba tornando más sonora.

—Eres tan hermosa... —Fui incapaz de no decir y mis manos, tentadas, capturaron sus perfectos pechos, estremeciéndola—. Tan hermosa, Gabrielle...

—Xena... —Apegó la frente a mi hombro, reforzando el agarre en mi espalda—. Perdóname... por todo.

Abrí los ojos, confundida.

—No quise tratarte mal, no quise... evitarte.

Me alejé para verla de frente y llevé la mano a su ahora, húmeda mejilla.

—Yo... —Aspiró el honesto llanto que quería escapar de ella—... solo quería estar contigo para toda la vida.

—Gabrielle... —Pegué la frente contra la suya, entrecerrando los párpados—. Soy yo la que debe disculparse, por mi culpa...

—No. —Negó con la cabeza, sujetándola la mía con ambas manos—. Ya te lo dije, esto fue mi decisión.

—Pero yo...

—Y no me arrepiento. —Delineó una tenue sonrisa—. Gracias a lo que hice pude volverte a ver.

—Gabrielle... —Cerré los ojos, emocionada, y la abracé con fuerza. Las lágrimas no se dignaban a detenerse—. Yo también quería verte...

—Y no solo eso... —prosiguió, navegando las manos por mi cuello. Se inclinó y besó mis labios en un corto encuentro—. También pude lograr sentirte. —finalizó, derivando los labios a mi mejilla y besándola. Sonreí por ello.

—Y como nunca —acoté, burlona, deslizando hacia bajo las yemas por su torso. Me detuve en el medio de sus pechos y elevé una picarona ceja—. Te crecieron, enana. ¿Cómo es posible que sigan creciendo? La última vez que te vi ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes como para infartarme.

Ella rió en un murmullo y ascendió una arrogante comisura.

—Cosa de familia.

—Amo a tu familia.

Volvió a sonreír y yo volví a quedar hipnotizada por ella.

Era tan irreal esta situación; todavía no sabía a quién agradecerle. Pero fuera quién fuera el que nos unió, tenía mi más sincero agradecimiento. Y mis lágrimas, que ahora recorrían sin pudor alguno mis mejillas, eran la prueba.

Gabrielle las detalló con detenimiento, mientras yo observaba ensimismada las suyas. Estaba regresando, y eso no podía hacerme más feliz.

En ese momento lo decidí; yo curaría sus heridas, al igual que ella curó las mías en el pasado.

—Nunca más voy a dejarte ir —susurré, apegando más nuestros cuerpos—. Te amo, Gabrielle.

Ahogó un sorprendido sonido, sonrojada.

—Siempre te he amado... —continué, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante. El suyo terminó de espaldas sobre el prado—. Y siempre te amaré.

—Xena... —Enredó los brazos en mi cuello, apegando más nuestros cuerpos. El mío se estremeció—. Te amo, Xena. Pero eso... —emitió una corta risita y me besó—. Ya lo sabes.

Sí, lo sabía. Y seguía confirmándolo cada vez que nuestros labios se besaban con desesperación, al compás de nuestros cuerpos, que danzaban como si fueran uno, mientras su ahora, áspera voz, me susurraba cariñosas palabras al oído, de esas que siempre quise escuchar. Que siempre añoré.

Su húmeda piel me invitaba a saborearla de todas las formas posibles, y eso hice. Hice lo que quise con ella, al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo. Y en el medio de nuestra fusión, que parecía no tener fin, las lágrimas emocionadas por ese esperado encuentro otra vez escaparon tanto de mis ojos como de los suyos.

Estábamos muertas, sí. Pero nos sentíamos más vivas que nunca.

Y comparado a cuando estábamos vivas, que no pudimos vivir nuestro amor como queríamos, ahora decidimos que lo viviríamos por toda la eternidad; sin miedos, sin batallas, solo siendo nosotras dos.

Nosotras dos por siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡les agradezco mucho por leer y comentar!

Fue bastante catártico escribir este fic, y me alegra si entretuvo a más de unx.

¡Los leo en otra historia!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Estimada, mil gracias por leer esta tortura que se me ocurrió. Como siempre ahí estás, fiel jajaj Por acá también se te quiere :3 Perdón la tardanza, como ya debés saber, a veces me pierdo por el camino de la vida y cuesta retomar, pero acá estamos. En fin, ¡te sigo leyendo en la otra historia de Xena! Besotes grandes y namasteee.

Ahora sí, ¡hasta otra!


End file.
